Knight in Black Leather
by spuffy4eva101
Summary: Spuffy! AU, everyone is human. Buffy's ex, Angel, won't leave her alone! Will she be able to avoid him, and is the frat boy, Spike, the man for her? WIP


Title: Knight in Black Leather  
  
Author: Spuffy4eva  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike, of course!  
  
Rating: Um, I don't know yet. This part is PG-13ish.  
  
Summary: This is an AU, OMG, everyone is human! Buffy's ex boyfriend, Angel, won't leave her alone! Will she be able to avoid him? And will the sexy new frat boy, William 'spike' Giles be the man for her? Find out! Read my fic!  
  
***  
  
Chapter One!!!  
  
"Oh, no!" Elizabeth 'Buffy' Summers exclaimed. "Here comes my ex-boyfriend Angel O'Connor! He's so lame. I wish he would just go away and realize I don't love him anymore!"  
  
Buffy tried to duck out of sight, but Angel saw her anyway.  
  
"Buffy! I've been looking all over for you!" Angel said excitiedly. He was trying to smile but his face didn't really make that expression very well. Or any expression, actually. It was like his face was made out of stone. Or something hard like stone is.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "What do you want now, Angel?"  
  
"Look, I fixed my hair! I know you said you didn't like it to stick up, so I grew it out! Will you get back together with me now?" Angel said hopefully.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes again. "Eww! It's so ugly! It's all poofy, like an Elvis impersonator's! Go away, Angel, I don't want to get back together with you!"  
  
Suddenly, Angel's adoring look became nasty. "Is it because of you and Xander? He's been in love with you since high school, and just waiting for me to be out of the picture so he could move in on you. I'll kill him!"  
  
Buffy got mad and stomped her foot. "No, Angel, Xander is just my very very good friend. He and Willow are together now and they are my best friends and how dare you talk about them like that?"  
  
Angel looked sheepish. "I'm sorry Buffy, I just can't stand the thought of you with anyone else. As long as you are single, at least I know I still have a chance."  
  
Buffy made a mental note to find a boyfriend immediately.  
  
***  
  
That night, Buffy went to a frat party. She had a few beers and got a little drunk. When she saw Angel coming towards her, she grabbed the nearest guy and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"What's your name?" she whispered to the hot blond guy in her arms. She noticed that his hair was bleached and laid down properly.   
  
"William Giles, luv," the guy purred. "But you can call me Spike." Spike was surprised to have this beautiful girl in his arms. It looked like he might be getting lucky tonight after all.  
  
"Listen, Spike, you go along with everything I say and I'll give you fifty bucks, okay?" Buffy offered desperately. Angel was walking towards them with an upset look on his face. At least she thought it was an upset look. She couldn't really tell, what with his stone face and all.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows. What kind of kink did this chick have, anyway? But Spike had vowed never to turn down a new sexual experience, especially involving pretty little blondes. "Sure, luv," he said with a sexy British accent, and tightened his arms around her.  
  
Buffy forgot for a moment that Angel was coming toward her. She forgot everything when she looked up into bright blue eyes and saw her future all reflectey there.  
  
"... Buffy!" Angel was yelling when she came back to her senses. "Buffy, what the hell is going on, and who is this freak you're with? Let go of her, she's mine!"  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms more tightly around Spike and glared at Angel. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore, asshole, and I'm not your property! I have a new boyfriend. Angel, meet Spike. Spike's British! And he has nice hair." Buffy barely restrained herself from sticking her tongue out at him like a child. In her head she was singing, "Neener, neener, neener, whatcha gonna do now?"  
  
Angel glared at Spike and Buffy. "Oh, I don't think so. You're mine, and I intend on making you see that. And this ... freak you've attached yourself to is going to see it too. From a hospital bed!"  
  
Buffy was suddenly scared. She had known that Angel was horribly possessive, but she hadn't known he could be threatening! She shook like a leaf in Spike's arms.  
  
Spike was pissed off. He couldnt' stand to see a man bully people smaller than himself, especially a woman. Feeling Buffy quiver in fear made him feel protective. He wanted to rip this Angel guy apart, but he didn't want to upset Buffy anymore than she was already.  
  
"You need to leave," Spike ground out. "YOu need to leave and not come back. If I ever see you in my fraternity's house again, I'll remove you. Forcibly. And I won't be gentle."  
  
Buffy nearly swooned when she heard that. Angel glared but turned away, because he was a coward and not willing to fight with so many people around. He would wait until this Spike guy had his back turned, then he would teach him a lesson about taking any girl of Angel O'Connor's.  
  
Buffy looked up into Spike's eyes. "Oh, thank you so much!" she said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know he would get like that. I just wanted him to think I was unavailable so he would leave me alone!" Big fat tears welled up in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.  
  
Spike took her face in his hand and brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "It's okay, luv," he said gently. "I'm glad I was here to help."  
  
"I'll ... I'll go get my purse to pay you ... I'm so sorry to get you involved like this," she said as she turned away.  
  
Spike reached out and touched her shoulder. "No, don't. I dont' want your money. And now that I know what a bloody jerk your ex is, I won't be leaving your side. I've seen his sort before, Buffy. He's obsessed. He'll stop at nothing to get you back, even if that means killing you."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened in panic, but Spike pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, luv, I won't let that happen. I'm going to protect you from that monster."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and let Spike hold her. She felt safe and protected. Hopefully, he was just what she needed. She only hoped he wouldn't get hurt while trying to keep her safe.  
  
TBC 


End file.
